DESCRIPTION (provided by investigators): [unreadable] Akubio, in collaboration with USAMRIID (Fort Detrick) intend to 1. Determine whether acoustic detection can differentiate between non-pathogenic and "priority" pathogenic organisms that are a threat to human health. An initial investigation into the use of acoustic detection for the rapid identification and quantization of a virus, a bacterium and a toxin, selected from the NIAID Category A, B or C list will be carried out. This work will establish performance baselines for the existing detection technology in the area of biodefense pathogen and toxin detection. 2. Apply acoustic detection to direct detection of pathogenic nucleic acid via hybridization of this material to specific oligonucleotide probes. The aim is to develop a direct, label-free method to detect pathogenic particles, antigens and nucleic acids simultaneously leading to a substantial reduction in assay time. 3. Develop multiplexed instrumentation and consumables to permit simultaneous testing for multiple agents. This will be achieved with an array of acoustic sensors used together, appropriate antibodies, and nucleic acid probes against a range of Category A, B or C pathogens. Profiles for antigen binding and nucleotide binding to appropriate receptors on the array will be obtained for specific pathogens. 4. Assess and establish the feasibility for production of a small portable device. The performance of this prototype will be compared rigorously with the laboratory-based instrumentation. A product specification and project plan for commercial development and manufacture of this hand-held unit will be produced. [unreadable] [unreadable]